


Circumspect Commiseration

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Episode Remix, F/M, I was challenged, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No shame, Not my fault— they know me, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sandwiches, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, What we all wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Set during the midst of “Equinox”.Ayala is comforting Janeway and Chakotay in their times of need, but neither of them know it... yet.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay (Star Trek), Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46
Collections: Explicit J/C, JCA Sandwich stories





	Circumspect Commiseration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TrekFlower, Bizarra, Elephant, and StarTrekkin08 who challenged me to this most wonderful erotic prompt.
> 
> As always: Paramount/CBS owns everything. I own nothing. Some dialogue has been borrowed. Deal with it. 
> 
> Thanks a trillion billion to my incredible betas: Elephant and Bizarra... y’all mean the world to me. I am so grateful for your encouragement and assistance while I’m writing in this “Newb” stage!

_Kathryn Janeway’s Personal Log, Supplemental: I’m at a loss. Since we discovered Equinox I’ve had trouble remaining objective. I thought this encounter with the Federation would be a simple happy joining of two lost crews, but it's becoming anything but. Exercising protocol over a fellow Captain, who seems to have lost his ability to rely on principle, is not my idea of cooperation. Chakotay continues to look at me skeptically, but I cannot take time out to assure him, not now. I carry the responsibility for someone else's crew. I feel responsible for innocent alien lifeforms. I’m not sure I can take all that on. I need to clear my mind, to step back and look at the bigger picture. I’m trying to see if the end justifies the means, but my crew is stranded out here too. Would I ever go that far? Absolutely not. Then again, am I any better than Ransom? What would I have done in his shoes? But wait, I am in his shoes. I got my crew stranded here doing exactly the opposite of what he’s doing. We save lives, but how far is too far?_

“Deck 3,” Janeway stated forcefully as the turbolift doors slid closed behind her.

Kathryn stepped into her quarters, and headed to the replicator searching for a reprieve. Taking the first sip she quickly realized that this was _not_ what she was searching for. She left the hot beverage behind and headed for the tub. A long soak soothed her muscles, but her mind was still spinning. Unable to find the relaxation she so desired, she decided to reach out to someone else. Just like the last time, she vowed to never do this again, but Ransom had gotten the best of her.

“Computer, locate Lieutenant Ayala.”

“Lieutenant Ayala is located on Deck 4, section 12,” the disembodied voice responded.

“Is he alone?” 

“Affirmative.”

Kathryn quickly made the trip wearing the most stoic of captain’s masks. The voice in the back of her head was protesting, but the depth of Ransom’s indiscretions was pushing her conscience into oblivion. She needed to think only of herself for the briefest of moments. Stepping to the door she hesitated before entering. “Phaser maintenance,” she said to herself. _‘He’s working on those modifications you asked for.’_ Pushing the thought from her mind, she stepped through the doorway and it swiftly closed behind her. 

He didn’t notice her at first. Kathryn stood eerily still and simply observed. He was neck deep inside a console, and she couldn’t help but imagine his tight body under the uniform. Arousal surged directly to her core. She cleared her throat, and he jumped, slamming his head into the panel. She kneeled at his feet.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kathryn apologized.

“Ahhh...” Ayala hisses, “it's no problem Captain. I’ve had plenty of head injuries before.” He stood while rubbing at the knot forming on his forehead.

“Here, let me take a look.” She stood reaching for him.

“I’m ok, what can I do for you?”

“Computer privacy lock phaser maintenance access, security code Janeway alpha-phi-eight-two-two-seven.” She ordered.

“Everything ok, Captain?” 

“Kathryn, Mike please.” Her authoritative mask slipped.

“Ok _Kathryn_ …” he gave her a sideways glance. “I’m guessing this is not official business.”

“No…” she drew out her response.

“I thought we weren’t doing this anymore.” Mike spat accusingly. 

“I know I said that, but…” 

Kathryn didn’t get the chance to finish her statement before he was kissing her. He couldn’t resist when she was vulnerable. She was a different person when they were together. At times he felt used, but she made him feel so special in these moments he couldn’t say no to her. She opened her mouth to him, and he ravaged her, biting down on her bottom lip. Kathryn moaned and the sound shot straight to his already semi-hard cock. She felt the twitch against her belly. Mike lifted his head, and watched as her bright blue eyes darkened with need. She lowered her right hand to his crotch and squeezed. 

“Fuck, Kathryn!”

“That’s exactly what I want you to do.” She smiled deviously, lifting an eyebrow.

Mike quickly disrobed her, stopping just short of ripping her uniform to pieces. She’d need that to get out of here. As she stood gloriously naked in front of him, he admired the work of art as he made quick work of his own clothing. Kathryn ran her hand over every inch of him she could reach. Reaching for his balls, she caressed them and ran her thumb along the swollen vein at the base of his penis. When she reached his tip, she circled it spreading the sticky moisture there. He shuddered in anticipation. Returning her favor, he reached his hand down to the junction of her thighs. He ran his hand from back to front, relishing her abundant arousal. She suddenly grabbed his neck and brought him down for a bruising kiss, conveying the mood she was in. She wanted it rough, like only he could give it to her. 

Mike broke the kiss grabbing her by the waist and lifted her to his height. She circled his hips with her legs, and they slammed backwards into the bulkhead. He impaled her in one brisk movement. As he began to thrust, he laid his head back and groaned at the feel of her tight dripping cunt surrounding him. Kathryn angled her hips as best she could against the wall. The deeper access only served to harden him further.

“Oh god…” she wailed in ecstasy.

“You like that, do you?”

“Mmmmm…”

Mike bent his head down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the stiffened peak. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, pushing his mouth harder against her chest. He pulled away from her nipple with a loud sucking sound, and lifted his head to her neck. He bit down on her warm, silk-smooth shoulder. Kathryn’s entire body tensed at the sensation. Mike licked his way from the reddening bite mark to the spot just below her earlobe. Sucking gently at the spot he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her mind whirled at his velocity, and her vision began to blur. He could feel himself careening dangerously close to the edge. Lifting his head and reaching a hand down between them, he found her hardened nub. He intended for them to end this race together. As he swiped his rough thumb at the bundle of nerves, she stiffened in his arms and her walls squeezed his dick like a vice. At the feel of her hold, his thrusts quickened further. 

“Aye Mike, ahhh…” she screamed.

He lost his strength as she fell apart around him. His cock pulsed within her, spilling every last drop of his seed. They stayed melded together as they both came down from the high. Kathryn stared into his eyes. There was always an unspoken gratitude that transferred between them in these moments. As he started to go soft, he gently set her down, but held her upright. She was always unsteady after their sexual encounters. They both stood still for several minutes without a word uttered. Suddenly, Kathryn pushed him back and started grabbing pieces of clothing. Mike followed suit and began dressing himself. Once they were dressed, Kathryn reached a palm to his cheek and held it there. She stepped closer to him. Leaning in, she placed a light kiss to his cheek and turned to leave. Once she was out the door he collapsed in a heap. _‘She’ll be the death of me,’_ he thought.

=/\=

Chakotay was on edge. Over the years he’d had every kind of disagreement with Captain Janeway, but something about the past few days had been different. He’d never seen her so hell bent on the destruction of other humans. He’d seen her turn on the Kazon, the Viidians, hell even the Borg. Seeing her hunt down another Federation ship, with such wild abandon, was unnerving. Chakotay had tried his best to make her see reason. When it came right down to bare fact, Kathryn Janeway was her own woman. As if being Captain wasn’t enough, she was stubborn as a mule. He just wasn’t sure where they would end up this time. After his stay in sickbay, he was planning on using what little time off he had to work out his frustration on the holodeck.

“Computer begin program Chakotay Beta-two.”

“Program is already in progress.” 

“Who is using the program?”

“Lieutenant Ayala entered at 18:30 hours.”

The doors opened to the holodeck. Chakotay walked in to find Ayala leaning on the edge of the ring. It wasn’t really a surprise to find Mike here. They often boxed each other in this scenario. It was, however, unusual to find him sitting silently in full uniform. Mike simply eyed Chakotay knowingly as he strode into the holodeck.

“What brings you here?” Chakotay asked.

“Is that any way to greet your old friend?”

“Ok... how are you, my friend?”

“I’m fine. The question is how are you, Chak?”

“I’m ok. I was just coming down to…”

Mike interrupted, “work off some frustrations?”

“Well yes, but…”

“But nothing, Chakotay. I saw you when you left her ready room. You were ready to spit nails. I don’t pretend to know what went on, but only one person can work you up this way,” Mike stood quickly, placing himself face-to-face with his partner. “I knew that you would come down here and pound your fists into next week. Then you would leave still unsatisfied, and end up calling me. So, I decided to head you off at the pass. I’m always on edge waiting on you to contact me anyway. Why not get ahead of things?”

Chakotay couldn’t help but laugh. He knew Mike wasn’t wrong. They always ended up together when times got tough. Chakotay leaned on him in instances when no one else would understand his plight. Mike was always gracious, and gave of himself to comfort his old friend. Chakotay always went above and beyond to return the favor, because he knew he had a good thing in Mike. He charged forward and kissed Ayala. He tasted the man in front of him like he was his last meal. Mike returned the passion, winding his fingers into Chakotay’s raven hair.

Chakotay temporarily broke the kiss, “Computer change to program Ayala gamma-nine, and engage privacy lock authorization Chakotay rho-three-six-zero.” 

A rustic log cabin appeared, and they were standing in the large master suite. The room was filled with a king size bed, a crackling fire, chilled champagne, and lube on the nightstand. Mike had programmed the place when he got tired of dark corners and jefferies tube junctions. He figured if he was going to help out the people he cared most about, why not be comfortable? Chakotay stripped off his own uniform jacket, and proceeded to do the same for Mike. They kissed again, each letting hands roam the other's chest. Mike pulled at Chakotay’s tank and tunic, separating them long enough to pull off the offending items. He pushed Chakotay backwards to the bed. Unfastening his own trousers and removing the rest of his uniform, he focused his energy on stripping Chakotay down to his golden skin. When he had finished, he knelt and placed his head directly between Chakotay’s thighs. The thick erection that stood in front of him made his own penis twitch. He lowered his head and sucked just the tip. Chakotay growled in the back of his throat. 

“Your mouth is amazing,” Chakotay whispered.

“You haven’t seen anything, _yet_.” 

At that moment, Mike fully enveloped Chakotay’s dick in his mouth. The warmth and wetness only served to make Chakotay arch his back off the bed. He slowly pulled back and sunk his mouth back down until his bottom teeth grazed the sensitive testicles. Chakotay could feel Mike’s uvula touching the head and knew he was fully enveloped. Mike swallowed, and the constriction caused Chakotay to grunt loudly. He continued sucking until Chakotay’s balls began to tighten. Then, he pulled away, standing quickly. The other man looked sorely disappointed. He flipped Chakotay like a rag doll so that he was facing tight, bronze buttocks. Mike spread Chakotay cheeks and ran his cock between them. Reaching for the lube, he applied it to the tight hole and slowly inserted his longest digit. He pressed gently until he was knuckle deep. Curving his finger he applied pressure where it would have the most impact. 

“Oh…” Chakotay barely managed.

He pressed his finger in again, and Chakotay’s ass arched into the air. Mike reached around and grabbed his engorged member, beginning to pump. Chakotay thought he would die from overstimulation. Mike didn’t relent. Pumping his left hand fervently, and pressing the finger from his right hand at the perfect angle caused Chakotay to go stiff. Mike rolled Chakotay to his side as his cock jerked, spilling himself all over the sheets. He grunted out his orgasm.

“What a mess you’ve made,” Mike said teasingly.

“Y-your fault…” Chakotay responded breathlessly.

“Guess you’ll have to punish me.”

Chakotay didn’t take the statement lightly. He sat up as quickly as he could through the orgasmic haze. Switching places, he pushed Mike down on the bed. Quickly rubbing at a handful his own cum before it soaked into the bed, he applied it to Mike’s cock. Stroking languidly he stared deeply at the face of ecstasy in front of him. He used his other hand to grab Mike’s balls and gently squeeze.

“Harder please...” Mike begged.

Clamping his left hand down harder, Chakotay pumped his right faster. Seeing the clearly overwhelming euphoria flit across Mike’s face encouraged him. Mike arched his back from the bed. In that moment, Chakotay replaced his right hand with his mouth and sucked back tasting his own essence in combination with Mike’s heady flavor. Mike was enraptured with the warm wetness now enveloping him. Chakotay sucked up and down frantically. Feeling the testicles in his left hand tense, he pushed himself all the way down and swallowed as Mike’s tip hit the back of his throat. Mike bellowed out his orgasm. His cock jerked and Chakotay moaned against it as he swallowed the warm load. Once finished, Chakotay rolled to Mike’s side. They lay there caressing each other as the energy between them still crackled like electricity through the room.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Mike said.

“I learned everything I know from you.” 

They lay together in silence relishing the last minutes of their time together. Realizing Chakotay’s holodeck time was coming to a close and duty called, both men hurried to dress. Looking themselves over, they took the time to enjoy one last sensual kiss.

“Thank you for always anticipating my needs.” Chakotay whispered.

“Thank you for taking my lessons to heart.” Mike winked.

=/\=

The next 48 hours were an exercise in futility. Ayala watched from the sidelines as both his commanding officers struggled with their dilemma. Kathryn had lost all objectivity and nearly killed a member of the _Equinox_ crew. Chakotay had stepped in. Mike was sure that despite his being right, Chakotay was loathing himself for having to go against the woman he loved and admired more than any other. Sure, Mike knew about the feelings between his commanders. They however, did not know that each of the other was being emboldened by the same member of their crew. After Kathryn had tried to persuade Noah Lessing to talk, she contacted Mike, but he denied her. She was unsurprisingly hurt. Chakotay had tried as well, but Mike denied him too. Mike knew he had to do something to right the ship. Hopefully his plan would come to fruition. After all, Ransom was dead and his remaining crew members were a part of _Voyager_ now. There was nothing left to do but the clean up. Mike had already started the ball rolling. Now it was time to see things through. 

On the bridge, Kathryn and Chakotay were attempting to pick up the pieces.

“Chakotay, You know… you may have had good reason to stage a little mutiny of your own.” 

“The thought had occurred to me, but that would have been crossing the line.”

Kathryn looked to Chakotay in disbelief, before noticing the ship's dedication plaque lying on the deck of the bridge. She strode over picking it up and brushed the debris from it. “Will you look at that? All these years, all these battles, this thing has never fallen down before.”

“Let’s put it back up where it belongs.” 

Chakotay took the plaque and placed it back upon the bulkhead. Kathryn stood behind him still unable to comprehend why she had acted in the manner she did. Was she _that_ dedicated to Starfleet? Did she take Ransom’s actions as a personal insult? Now, she had new crewmen to integrate into their family. How was she going to make them believe in their principles when she herself had nearly lost them? It was all too much too soon. Kathryn headed towards the turbolift. Not realizing Chakotay was following her, she handed the bridge over to him. 

“I’m on my way to deck five, Captain.”

“As am I, Commander. Sims you have the bridge until Gamma shift comes on.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Both commanding officers boarded the turbolift. Proceeding to deck 5, neither figured out their destination was the same until they both stopped at the door to holodeck 2. 

“You were on your way here as well, Chakotay?”

“Yes… Ayala asked me to arrive at nineteen hundred.” He tugged his ear, and turned his face away as he blushed.

“Me too… Any idea what this is about?” Kathryn eyed him warily.

“No clue, but I guess we’re going to find out.”

They entered the holodeck to find themselves outside the familiar log cabin. Kathryn looked to Chakotay, but he only gave her a shrug. They proceeded to the door and knocked. Mike answered the door in civilian clothing.

“Ah Captain, Commander please come in.” Mike gestured past the door.

“Lieutenant, what can we do for you?” Janeway asked accusingly.

“For starters you can have a drink with me...we’re all off duty now, are we not?”

“We are, but I’m confused as to what we’re doing here.” Chakotay spat back at him.

“All in good time.” Mike said as he poured three glasses of red wine. Handing a glass to each of them, he stepped closer to the pair. “Cheers to the ending of another debacle in the delta quadrant.” 

They all sipped, but Kathryn had the gall to look annoyed. Chakotay simply looked confused. Mike took their glasses and headed to the oversized sofa in the living room of the cabin. “Come... don’t be afraid to join me.”

Both commanders followed him to the sofa and sat, looking questioningly at each other. Mike put their glasses back in front of them on the coffee table. He let them get comfortable before he began to speak.

“I asked you both here, because I can’t take the tension anymore. As of late, the both of you have been through a lot. Unfortunately, that lot has ended up on my plate. I’m not sure I can handle it anymore. I care about both of you, and my biggest concern is your well-being. However, I have to take care of myself too and your abuse of each other is overwhelming.”

Chakotay looked to Kathryn, both of them losing their command presence simultaneously. They both picked up their glasses and chugged back the wine. It was as if the realization had hit them synchronously. 

Chakotay spoke first, “Are you saying that you’ve _been_ with us both?”

“I have...each of you has called upon me, and I’ve gladly attended to your needs.”

“So you’re saying you’re not just fucking me, but him too?” Kathryn pointed to Chakotay and asked as if she didn’t already understand.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Mike stated calmly and matter of factly.

“So Kathryn... you still can’t be bothered to break protocol out here, huh?” Chakotay was reddened in his understanding.

“I... I…” 

“Oh no, you hold me back for your precious protocols... but this?”

“Stop!” Ayala shouted, throwing a hand in the air. “I didn’t call you here for this bullshit. I initiated this because it's about _damn_ time you both stopped denying yourselves what you really want. I intend to rectify this situation and I mean now.” He looked over both of them as if he was analyzing a criminal in an interrogation. “You both mean everything to me, and I’m not about to let you destroy yourselves or this ship because you’re too stubborn to take care of each other. While I've enjoyed having each of you, I’d rather not be the middleman anymore.” 

Kathryn scoffed loudly. Chakotay rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ayala got up, and proceeded to stand in front of them. He stuck out a hand to Kathryn, and she took it out of habit. Standing her up, he moved her by the shoulders, sitting her down directly next to Chakotay. She shifted uncomfortably, but Mike held her firmly in place. He took a hand from each of them and placed them in the other’s. Mike took his seat back on the sofa. Watching as they stared at their joined hands, he knew he had done the right thing.

“Now Chakotay, tell her how you feel.”

“Kathryn, I…” Chakotay swallowed the lump in his throat, “you’ve always known how I feel about you. I’ve never stopped wanting you, but I made a promise to you and I always intended to keep it. You mean everything to me. Keeping you safe and happy is always my first priority.”

“Now Kathryn, tell him,” Mike demanded.

“Chakotay, I know I’ve held you at arms length since we’ve been out here. You did make me a promise, and I could never be grateful enough that you have kept it. You always take care of me, although I don’t understand why. Especially after times like the last few days. I don’t deserve your care nearly as much as you think I do. Now we find out we’ve been doing the same thing, or the same person--I don’t know what to say. All I know is that my feelings for you have never waned. I’ve just always had to deal with them as best I could.”

“Now see...was that so hard?” Mike teased. “Listen you two, I know a part of you at this moment wants to be angry at the other for being with me. The truth is I take responsibility for that. I could have at any time put a stop to one or both of you. I knew you truly needed me though, and the truth is I needed you just as much. Maybe I’m greedy, but at this moment I don’t care anymore. I want you both to be happy no matter what it takes. Now if you don’t kiss each other already there will be consequences.”

Chakotay and Kathryn looked into each other’s eyes. The magnetic pull overwhelmed them and their lips met in a tender kiss. They were hesitant at first. Slowly, Chakotay tilted his head and wrapped his fingers around her neck and into her cropped auburn hair. She mirrored his motions and kissed him with years of unexpressed passion. Mike simply sat back and smiled. When they came up for air, they stared at each other for a split second before they both turned to their lover. Kathryn stood and pulled Chakotay up with their still joined hands. She stuck out her other hand to Mike and pulled him to join them. She directed them toward the familiar bedroom with the large king size bed.

“Computer lower the light level to thirty percent,” Chakotay requested as they entered the room.

“Kathryn, strip him.” Mike demanded.

She proceeded to remove Chakotay’s uniform piece by arousing piece. Mike hardened under his casual trousers. With Chakotay’s chest bare, she leaned in and kissed a trail from his Adam's apple to his erect nipple and on down to his navel. She kneeled and unfastened his trousers. Pulling them down slowly she revealed his rock hard erection. Mike stripped off his own shirt, but made his way to the armchair in the corner to observe. 

“Now Chakotay...return the favor.” Mikes voice rasped with arousal.

Chakotay made quick work of Kathryn’s uniform. He only stopped as he removed her bra to squeeze the fleshy mounds in his large hands. Moving down to her trousers and panties, he unfastened and lowered them both. Stopping only to take a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her sex. 

Mike had now removed his slacks and boxers. He stroked himself as he watched the spectacle before him. 

Chakotay stood back up pulling Kathryn in for a kiss. He ran his hands down her back, and squeezed her round ass cheeks in both of his hands. His erection pulsed between their bodies as Kathryn lowered a hand and caressed him. “Oh Kathryn…” Chakotay growled as he picked her up and tossed her on to the bed. He placed his body weight over top of her. Scooting down, he stopped as his face appeared even with her wet pussy. His tongue jutted out licking her swollen glistening lips. 

Kathryn moaned loudly as Chakotay found her hard clit and proceeded to suck. She arched her back and gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white. He entered her with two fingers, and relished the feeling of her tight wetness squeezing around his digits. 

Mike was still in his armchair stroking himself with his right hand. He only grew harder at the sound of his two commanding officers making love. Chakotay continued sucking Kathryn’s clit, but stretched a hand up to tweak a nipple. He flicked his tongue through her inner lips and she clenched around his hand. Kathryn yelped out her climax. He reluctantly pulled free of her body.

“Mike, come here,” Chakotay demanded. “I want you to make her come.”

Kathryn attempted to protest, but her voice only came out as squeals of pleasure. Chakotay stepped back. Mike made his way to the bed. He reached out to her and caressed her entire body. Leaning his head down, he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear. Kathryn's whole body jerked off of the bed. Mike moved on, and blew a breath across the bite mark he had left her with days ago. She reached her hands up and grabbed him at the waist. Pulling him down on top of her, she encouraged his position at her entrance. Chakotay stood back and stroked himself at the sight. Mike entered Kathryn slowly, deliberately antagonizing her. She angled her hips up and he sank as deep as he possibly could. He pulled back, thrusting forward with a powerful force. 

“God Mike!” Kathryn exclaimed.

The sound of her rapture caused Chakotay’s cock to jump. Mike continued to pound her pussy until she was screaming for mercy. As she came the second time, he extricated himself from her. Kathryn’s eyes flew open in disbelief. She watched as the men communicated with no words, and Mike moved over as Chakotay joined them on the bed. She lay limp as the men assumed their positions. Chakotay turned Kathryn on her left side facing him. Mike grabbed the lube from the night stand, and placed himself directly behind her. Both men began covering her skin in wet kisses. Hands were roaming everywhere until no one knew whose hands belonged to whom. Mike reached over Kathryn, grabbing the back of Chakotay’s head and pulling him down into a carnal kiss. Another surge of wetness rushed through her as she watched the men invade each other.

“Now this I could get used to…” Kathryn giggled.

The men broke this kiss and turned their attentions back to the lady in between them. Mike took the lube and applied it liberally to himself and to her back entrance. He first used a finger to test her resistance. Kathryn squirmed and moaned at the contact. When he was satisfied, he pressed his cock to her body slowly making his way inside. The tightness caused him to groan. Her head lolled back against his chest as he began to thrust into her. Chakotay ran his hand through her folds stopping to leave his thumb against her clit. As she writhed beneath them, he entered her fully. The stimulation of her bundle, and the sensation of both men thrusting into her body was almost too much for her to handle. The room was filled with the sounds and smells of sex. All three of them were moaning to higher and higher frequencies. Mike let himself go first. He slammed his body against her ass, and his cock pulsed depositing his load inside her. Chakotay went over the precipice next. He could feel Mike filling her from behind and the sensation sent him soaring. Both men howled out their releases. With two dicks invading her, Kathryn couldn’t hold out any longer. For the third time, she exploded between them.

They all lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs for an innumerable amount of time. Hearts were racing, blood rushing past their ears. Both men had gone soft, but were determined not to slip from contact with Kathryn. She rejoiced in being filled with both of them for as long as possible. That’s when the call came. A voice was heard from the discarded pile of clothing strewn about the holographic room.

“Tuvok to Commander Chakotay,” the voice interrupted the reverie. “Commander respond please.” 

Chakotay broke contact and bolted for his comm badge. Throwing mismatched pieces of uniform in the air, he finally found what he was looking for. “Go ahead, Tuvok,” He tried to speak normally. 

Kathryn and Mike moved reluctantly after the interruption. They concentrated on making themselves presentable quickly as they waited for Chakotay. He strode back towards them picking up his uniform as he did. He dressed and explained that he had to help Tuvok with a personnel issue. As they left the holodeck, they all went their separate directions without any extraneous words. Kathryn headed to her quarters and straight for her tub. Mike stopped by the mess hall for some much needed fuel before retiring for the night. Chakotay solved Tuvok’s issue, and headed straight for the shower afterwards. As they all settled in for the night, Kathryn and Chakotay were each alerted to a message on their computer terminals.

_‘To My Dearest Kathryn and Chakotay:_

_I hope you both can forgive me for my indiscretions. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but mostly I hope you have learned how much there is to be had in this circle. We’ve all been together now, and the world didn’t end. I would give my life for each of you, as I know you would for each other and for me. I understand it’s been an unspoken rule between you, but consider it broken--I love you, both of you and I don’t intend to let you forget that._

_Mike_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
